Plus jamais
by StephAliC
Summary: "Je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tu comprends quelque chose au Quidditch. Tu ne parviendrais qu'à te rendre ridicule". Ou comment Hermione réagit face à l'accusation de Ginny...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Comme promis depuis quelques semaines, voici un petit OS ! La première phrase est une phrase du bouquin que j'ai toujours détesté et voilà, j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose là-dessus ! J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à pardonner à Ginny. Je l'ai pas aimé un peu à cause de ça pendant longtemps et bizarrement, c'est en écrivant sur elle dans mes autres fics que j'ai réussi à l'aimer et la comprendre. **

**J'ai écris cet OS il y a deux ans je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pas publié avant !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

_-Je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tu comprends quelque chose au Quidditch. Tu ne parviendrais qu'à te rendre ridicule._

Le silence tomba sur la salle commune. Tout le monde ou presque regardait vers les deux jeunes filles, pourtant si amies, se défier du regard.

Hermione avait à peine sursauté sous l'attaque de son amie, surprise. Pourtant à l'intérieur d'elle, peine et colère se mêlaient. Elle ne dit rien, continuant de regarder Ginny qui la mettait au défi de dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione se tut, comme d'habitude, ne voyant même pas les regards surpris de Ron et Harry. Elle avait envie de pleurer, Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi agressive, aussi méchante envers elle et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais elle avait l'habitude des regards exaspérants, des phrases acerbes de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps. Ni Ron, ni Harry ne dirent quoi que ce soit. Nouvelle blessure. Ils ne la défendaient jamais alors qu'elle ne faisait que cela, tout le temps. Et pour le quidditch ! Bien sur qu'elle s'en foutait du quidditch mais eux ne s'en fichaient pas, du coup, elle s'y intéressait un minimum. Pour eux !

Tout ça à cause de ce foutu bouquin ! Elle aurait du le jeter il y a des semaines !

Quand elle put partir sans que cela semble être une fuite, elle le fit et monta dans son dortoir après un bref au revoir à ses amis. Elle retint une nouvelle fois ses larmes, sachant que de toute façon, personne ne viendrait la réconforter. Lavande la détestait, pensant qu'elle était la raison de la rupture entre elle et Ron, Parvati, étant sa meilleure amie, faisait de même. Quant aux deux autres filles… et bien elles ne se parlaient jamais vraiment beaucoup elle les énervait. Et puis elles n'étaient même pas là.

Elle fut surprise de voir Ginny rentrer dans le dortoir mais ne dit rien, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, elle risquait de s'énerver ou pire, de se mettre à pleurer à la fois de tristesse et de colère.

-Hermione, écoute… commença la rousse d'une voix qui parut à Hermione hautement irritable.

Ce fut le déclic, ce ton sûr d'elle, triomphant, arrogant. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle et se retourna. Ginny fit un pas de recul, surpris par ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de la brune.

-Non, toi, écoute ! Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça, Ginny. JAMAIS ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de me dire ça et surtout pas sur ce ton là ! Jamais, moi, je ne t'aurais parlé comme ça et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon amie et que même si je ne suis pas d'accord, je te respecte et je ne te parle pas comme à une moins que rien… Ne m'interromps pas ! Écoute-moi pour une fois et écoute-moi vraiment parce que je ne te le redirais jamais. Ne me parle plus comme ça ! Jamais ! Et garde tes excuses, renchérit-elle en voyant Ginny ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois.

-Écoute…

-Et bien vas-y !

-Comprends-moi aussi !

-Que je te comprenne ? Explique !

-Tu as vu comment tu lui parles aussi, s'emballa Ginny, toujours à cheval sur les règles… tu es lourde ! Avec Harry, avec Ron, avec tout le monde ! Lâche prise ! Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Hermione ne broncha pas mais la souffrance qu'elle ressentait était pourtant bien réelle. Elle laissa échapper un rire cynique.

-Si je suis si lourde et insupportable, pourquoi vous êtes mes amis ? Pourquoi Harry ME demande à chaque fois qu'il a un problème, de quelque ordre que ce soit ? Pourquoi ton frère m'invite chez lui à chaque vacance ? Pourquoi tu m'envoies je ne sais combien de lettres chez moi quand je ne suis pas avec vous en vacances ? Pourquoi vous recherchez ma compagnie ? Pourquoi vous m'adressez encore la parole ? Pourquoi vous vous asseyez toujours à côté de moi ? Je sais moi, parce que je suis là pour vous ! Parce que je suis votre amie, loyale, toujours prête à vous aider ! Alors oui, je suis lourde, je vous assomme de recommandations pour vos devoirs, je suis chiante et alors ? Je pensais que c'était en partie pour ça que vous… que TU m'aimais bien. Si tu n'appréciais pas, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, franchement, gentiment et j'aurais arrêté, et TU le sais ! Vous avez besoin de moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas de l'amitié au final…

-Hermione…

-…je le conçois… alors je vais arrêter, pour toi. Et le jour où Ron et Harry me diront d'arrêter, je le ferais. Parce que je suis une bonne amie, moi, Ginny et pas une de celle qui t'envoie des méchancetés à la figure devant toute la salle commune !

-Et moi je suis une mauvaise amie, c'est ça ?

-Ce soir, tu l'as été !

-Tu crois quoi, qu'on a tous autant besoin de toi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Hermione, Miss Parfaite, Miss-je-sais-tout !

-Oh !

-Et je peux t'assurer que ce que tu dis ne fait pas de bien à Harry, je pense pas que tu sois une bonne amie pour lui ce soir !

-A lui de me le dire ! Pas à toi ! De quel droit !

-Il ne te dira jamais rien.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi Ginny ? Parce qu'il est mon ami ! Je ne dis pas ça contre lui mais pour le faire avancer, tu crois qu'il a eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait ? Il aurait pu tuer Malefoy !

-Qui s'en soucie !

-Ginny ! C'est un être humain, plein de défaut soit mais il est humain, c'est qu'un gamin de 16 ans, comme nous ! Tu n'as pas à juger de sa mort ou non, Harry non plus. Il n'aurait pas du essayer ce sort sans en connaître ses conséquences. Tu le sais très bien !

-Ce qui t'embête, c'est qu'Harry soit meilleur que toi en potions !

-C'est faux ! Ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'Harry triche pour être le meilleur en potion. Il est meilleur que moi en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et je l'accepte très bien, parce qu'il est le meilleur, que cela vient de lui ! En potions, il triche et c'est mal.

-Mal…

-Oui c'est mal Ginny ! Tu trouves ça drôle, peut-être, ce n'est rien pour vous et je m'en fiche, chacun ses valeurs ! J'aide juste mes amis à ne pas dévier trop du bon chemin.

-Tu es leur conscience, alors…

-Peut-être, c'est ça qui te dérange ? Que je sois proche d'Harry ? Encore ?

-Non !

-Mais si, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne t'aimait pas. S'il ne voyait en toi que la petite sœur de Ron.

-Je sais…

-Au ton de ta voix, je devine que tu mens Ginny, alors quoi ? J'ai pris la place que tu aurais aimé avoir ? Mais tu n'aurais jamais été l'amie d'Harry, Ginny, que je ne sois là ou non. Tu l'aimais trop, tu es la petite sœur de Ron. Je suis là, je pensais… quelle idiote, je pensais que tu m'appréciais.

-C'est le cas, je t'aime beaucoup et tu restes mon amie mais je n'aime pas comment tu leur parles.

-Ce ne sont PAS tes affaires, Ginny ! En rien ! C'est notre amitié, je ne me mêle pas des tiennes, à ce que je sache. A part si tu me le demandes, bien sûr…

-Ce sont MES affaires aussi ! Ils ne t'appartiennent pas, tu sais ! Ils sont libres, un jour, ils partiront loin de toi !

-Peut-être, mais ils auront été mes amis, j'aurais été la leur… même si je pense que tu te trompes. Tous les trois, nous formons quelque chose, quelque chose de fort que tu as peut être du mal à comprendre, et peut être que moi aussi… parfois mais… c'est le cas. Nous sommes le Trio de Gryffondor, tu n'y pourras jamais rien. Si ça t'embête, c'est ton problème.

-Rien ne m'embête, à part le fait que tu te prends trop sérieux…

-On est en guerre Ginny, il faut se prendre au sérieux. Je pensais que tu avais compris ça. Tu penses les connaitre mais tu ne les connais pas, tu ne nous connais pas !

-Si tu le dis, mais si toi tu es toujours là pour eux, es-tu vraiment sûr qu'ils sont là pour toi ? Où est l'amitié là-dedans ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si méchante, ce soir, Ginny ? Va leur demander à eux, où est leur amitié à mon égard, s'il te faut des mots pour ça. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Parce que moi, je sais que quoi qu'ils fassent, je serais là pour eux et quoique je fasse, ils seront là pour moi. Ça me suffit pour me dire que c'est une amitié. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais dormir en espérant oublier à quel point tu peux être méchante !

Oubliant Ginny, elle prit ses affaires, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Quand elle revint, son « amie » était partie. Tremblante, elle s'assit sur son lit.

Était-ce la fin d'une amitié ?

Cela l'attristait mais pour une fois, elle était contente d'avoir pu dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se jurait que plus jamais qui que ce soit lui parlerait aussi mal, amis ou ennemis.

.

.

**Voili, voilou, alors ? J'attends vos avis !**

**Il y aura une mini-suite à cet OS la semaine prochaine, une dizaine de pages… je le dis pour attirer : on y verra Drago xD **

**A la semaine prochaine ! Ou jeudi pour ceux qui suivent ma fic ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà une suite à mon OS… on se revoit à la fin !**

**Eliie Evans: merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Enervée, elle marchait rapidement tout au long des couloirs. Sa dispute avec Ginny encore en tête, elle répétait encore et toujours la réplique assassine et leur dispute qui avait suivi. Hermione en avait plus que marre ! Elle aurait voulu hurler de rage. Elle avait toujours aimé Ginny mais là !

Elle respira calmement pour se calmer. Déjà, elle était plutôt fière d'elle d'avoir répondu à Ginny. D'habitude, elle ne disait rien face aux attaques de ses camarades mais Ginny, qu'elle considérait comme une amie, était allée trop loin. De plus, elle l'avait fait devant tout le monde Hermione s'était rarement sentie aussi vexée.

Aussi, après avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait à Ginny, en privée puisqu'elle n'était pas assez mesquine pour faire une scène devant tout le monde, elle était finalement ressortie de la salle commune, sans que ni Ron ni Harry n'aient le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Elle marchait maintenant, se dirigeant vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, plus connus sous le nom des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et depuis quelques semaines, un lieu de rendez-vous pour Hermione.

Elle s'en voulait souvent de faire ça… sauf les soirs où ses amis l'énervaient tellement qu'il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un réconfort quelque part. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver du réconfort dans des toilettes avec son pire ennemi, et pourtant, il la comprenait et même s'il l'agaçait toujours autant, même si elle n'aimait pas quand il insultait ses amis, elle devait s'avouer parfois qu'il avait raison. De plus, il était là, lui.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle jeta des coups d'œil rapides pour être sure que personne ne l'avait suivi ou encore vu et elle entra dans les toilettes. Ils n'avaient pas de rendez-vous vraiment précis mais à chaque fois qu'Hermione y était allée, il était là ou arrivait quelques minutes / heures après. Ca n'était arrivé que quelques fois mais cela lui faisait toujours du bien.

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans ses toilettes. Les Gryffondors venaient de gagner leur match et Ron avait commencé à sortir avec Lavande, ce qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Harry avait essayé de la consoler mais le nouveau couple était arrivé et Hermione s'était enfuie pour pleurer dans les toilettes. Pitoyable. A peine entrée, elle avait entendu quelque chose se casser ainsi qu'un cri de douleur et elle avait vu Drago Malefoy devant un miroir cassé, la main ensanglantée. Il lui avait jeté un regard blasé, avait réparé le miroir, guéri sa main – sans trop de succès. Il avait ensuite voulu sortir, sans avoir échangé un mot mais la porte était restée bloquée... ils avaient essayé une multitude de sort, s'étaient alors disputés, comme à leur habitude avant de se confier, un peu.

_-Pourquoi t'es là en larmes ? Avait-il demandé, narquois, la belette t'a causé du chagrin ?_

_-Ca te fait plaisir… et bien oui, c'est ça, il sort avec Lavande Brown !_

_-Vision d'horreur, merci Granger. _

_Elle avait ri et il avait esquissé son sourire goguenard. Côte à côte, adossé au lavabo qui faisait face à la porte bloquée, ils restèrent un moment en silence._

_-Et toi, pourquoi t'en prends-tu au miroir des toilettes ?_

_-Le stress._

_-Le stress ? De quoi donc ? _

_-Occupes toi de tes affaires, Granger !_

_-Je t'ai bien dit, moi._

_-Oui mais toi, c'est pitoyable. Pleurer pour un mec minable, je te pensais au dessus de ça !_

_-C'est-à-dire ? S'énerva Hermione, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments, moi aussi ! De pouvoir aimer, pleurer, souffrir ? Je ne suis pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insensible, tu sais ! Je ne suis pas un robot, je suis humaine, comme tout le monde, et si tu as le droit de perdre ton putain de sang-froid __devant__ un miroir, j'ai bien le droit de pleurer ! Et puis à en croire Mimi Geignarde, je ne suis pas la seule à pleurer _

_-Ce qui veut dire ?_

_-Elle nous a dit que tu pleurais ! Enfin… elle n'a pas donné ton nom, elle a juste parlé d'un garçon, et vu que tu es là…_

_-Ca te fait plaisir, Granger ?_

_Hermione se tut et le regarda, le visage défait, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Sa colère retomba comme un soufflet._

_-Non, non ça ne me fait pas plaisir, Malefoy. _

_._

_-Je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer, reprit-il après un long moment de silence. Juste que pour Weasley ! Franchement, tu lui trouves quoi à ce nigaud ?_

_-Il… il n'est pas un nigaud. Il n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il est… gentil, loyal et courageux. Si, vraiment ! Tu ne le connais pas Malefoy, tu n'as pas à le juger !_

_-ah non ? Tout le monde se juge, Granger ne me dis pas que tu fais pareil ! Tu aurais dis que Potter était courageux, je veux bien l'accepter mais Weasley ! Il n'est rien._

_-C'est faux ! Il n'est pas rien, c'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment._

_-Quelqu'un de bien qui te fait pleurer._

_-Et ben… il est un peu idiot aussi. Lavande Brown quoi !_

_-Beaucoup la trouvent mignonne._

_A ces mots, Hermione sentit les larmes revenir et elle se détourna de son ennemi. Mignonne. Bien sûr, Lavande état jolie, elle était souriante, avait de jolies formes là où il fallait alors qu'elle n'était rien qu'un « castor », sans forme, qui ne faisait pas attention à elle._

_-Granger ? Tu pleures ?_

_-Non ! _

_-Parce que j'ai dit que Brown était mignonne ?_

_Hermione se retourna furieuse ! Elle aurait tellement aimé lui lancer un oreiller pour lui enlever ce sourire narquois._

_-Ca te ferait plaisir, hein, Malefoy !_

_Il sourit mais ne répondit rien, aussi se calma-t-elle. Il était étonnant de voir un sourire sincère sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, en fait, il avait toujours un masque narquois sur son visage. Ce sourire là, ce sourire franc, transformait son visage totalement. Il le rendait presque beau. Sursautant à sa pensée, elle détourna une nouvelle fois du regard, se demandant comment elle en était arrivée à penser que Drago Malefoy était beau ! _

_-Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais stressé…_

_-T'es chiante, Granger, on te l'a déjà dit ?_

_-Tous les jours, s'amusa-t-elle._

_-Un devoir à faire qui me prend la tête, avoua-t-il en fixant son regard dans le sien._

_Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce n'était pas un devoir de classe. Oh non ! Bien pire… elle le sentait bien Malefoy n'était pas du genre à stresser et surtout pleurer pour un devoir de classe. Harry avait donc raison ? Elle se refusait pourtant à le croire malgré le demi-aveu du blond. Elle détourna le regard, s'avoua troublée par ce regard gris. Elle n'y avait vu que de la méchanceté, voir de la peur, parfois. Jamais cette amère résignation._

_-Si je peux t'aider…_

_A ces mots, il sourit une nouvelle fois, moqueur. Comme si elle pouvait l'aider… il ne dit rien mais c'est comme si elle l'entendait penser. _

_Soudain, le loquet de la porte sembla s'ouvrir. Ils étaient libre et pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment envie de sortir._

_-Bon et bien… merci pour l'écoute ! A plus !_

_Elle s'enfuit, parce que c'était bien une fuite, fuite de son regard, de son sourire, de leurs confidences…_

Hermione secoua la tête et ferma la porte des toilettes. Il était là, assis par terre, à fumer une cigarette magique.

-Tu sais que la cigarette est une invention moldue ?

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui, elle le vit sourire. Bizarrement, elle se sentait moins en colère qu'avant d'entrer…

-Tu sais que c'est faux ? Et puis ce sont des herbes magiques. Vraiment génial, tu devrais essayer.

-Non merci.

-T'as pleuré ? Weasley a encore fait des siennes ?

Hermione grimaça, gênée qu'il ait vu si vite qu'elle avait pleuré. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pleuré lors de la dispute mais après, tout était venu.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Lui, rien. C'est elle.

-Elle ?

-Ginny.

-Je savais pas que Weasley fille était aussi bête que son frère.

-Comme quoi, tu ne sais pas tout. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es inquiété ?

-Non, Harry m'a dit que Rogue t'avait guéri et que Pomfresh faisait le reste.

-Je vais… mieux. Je ne devrais pas être là mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Rien. Alors comme ça Harry fait de la magie noire ?

-Il… il ne savait pas les conséquences du sort.

-Le rapport avec Weasley fille ?

-Oh… je faisais la morale à Harry et elle n'a visiblement pas apprécié…

-Tu choisis vraiment mal tes amis, Granger.

Hermione se tut, réfléchissant aux paroles du blondinet. Choisissait-elle vraiment mal ses amis ? Bon, ils n'étaient pas parfais, c'était certain. Ils étaient souvent brusques avec elle, ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir face à leur regard d'exaspération ou leurs répliques cinglantes. En revanche, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux si elle leur demandait. Si elle allait mal, qu'ils le voyaient, ils étaient là, comme en deuxième année lorsqu'elle avait été pétrifié. Seulement, c'était des garçons et ils ne le voyaient pas toujours alors qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Et puis ensemble, ils étaient forts, elle ne se voyait pas marcher dans la vie sans eux à ses côtés et elle sentait, au fond d'elle, que c'était pareil pour eux, quoiqu'en dise Ginny ou encore Drago. Ils ne mesuraient pas la force de leur amitié.

-Au moins, y a une chance qu'ils perdent le match de Quidditch.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

-Je déteste le Quidditch ! Ronchonna-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

-Toi ?! Mais tu y joues !

-Disons que j'aime le regarder, aller voir des matchs mais j'aime pas y jouer… j'aime plus.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce, voyant la peine s'inscrire sur le visage du Serpentard.

-Parce que je suis obligé. Et je déteste être obligé. Après que Potter ait eu le poste, mon père a forcé pour que je rentre dans l'équipe… j'étais content au début même si j'aurais aimé être poursuiveur… et perdre toujours, c'est frustrant.

-Tu ne perds pas toujours, si ? Je veux dire, contre les autres équipes ?

-Mouais… n'empêche, je déteste ça maintenant. Merci Potter. Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme si tu avais pitié de moi. Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi… je compatis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Quitte l'équipe.

-T'es folle ?

-C'est possible mais pourquoi pas ? Il vaut mieux la quitter de toi-même que de te faire virer.

-Je suis le capitaine, Granger, je peux pas me faire virer.

-Ah… mais ce que je voulais dire, pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que tu as envie ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde à cette question hautement stupide.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien.

-Mon père. Il n'acceptera pas.

-Oui mais c'est ta vie, Drago.

Il lui lança un regard bizarre en entendant son prénom dans sa bouche et Hermione se sentit un peu rougir. Elle n'aurait pas du utiliser son prénom. C'était la première fois. Dans sa tête, c'était Drago depuis quelques jours déjà, depuis leur dernière rencontre en fait. Il ne dit rien, contentant d'hausser les épaules, l'air fataliste. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle aurait tellement aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler comme elle pouvait le faire pour Harry ou Ginny quand ils allaient mal. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'il n'accepterait pas du tout son geste. Néanmoins, il paraissait à l'écoute, elle tenta alors de continuer la conversation.

-Je suppose que tu ne connais pas Freud ?

-Un moldu je suppose ? Demanda-t-il, narquois.

-Oui, un psychanalyste. Comme un psychomage si tu veux. En analysant des gens, des données… il a dit… pour lui… c'est normal, à un moment de se rebeller contre ses parents. Contre son père. C'est ce qu'un fils est sensé faire. C'est ta vie, choisis-la. On t'a déjà imposé une maison à Poudlard, des parents, un maitre même. Mais au final, c'est ta vie, c'est à toi de choisir.

-Tu plaisantes là, quel choix s'offre à moi ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Et qu'en sais-tu des rebellions face aux parents, je parie que tu es la petite sainte que tes parents ont éduqué.

-T'en prends pas à mes parents,_ Malefoy_. Et oui j'ai eu des mots avec eux ! Tu crois quoi, qu'ils ont toujours été contents que je sois une sorcière ? Que je sois une sorcière qui risque la mort parce qu'ils sont moldus ? Alors je n'ai surement pas les problèmes que tu as avec les tiens, ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai pas. Et je ne m'attaque pas à tes parents, même si j'aurais des tas de choses à dire dessus ! J'essaie juste de t'expliquer que… dans 10 ans, 15 ans, quoi que le destin nous donne, je veux dire, avec Voldemort encore en vie ou non, tu devras vivre avec tes choix. On a toujours le choix.

-Même si cela risque de détruire les gens que tu aimes ? Imagine un seul instant. Tu dois tuer ton pire ennemi ou n'importe qui… ou sinon Potter se fait tuer. Ou un des Weasley. Ou un de tes parents. Ou même toi. Tu fais quoi ?

-Si c'est moi… alors je préfère que ce soit moi… si c'est ma famille… mes amis… je ne sais pas. J'espèrerais trouver une solution… auprès de ses amis.

-Et si tu n'as personne pour t'aider ?

-Alors trouves-en.

Hermione fixa son regard dans celui de Drago, le suppliant du regard d'accepter son aide. Elle sentait bien qu'il lui avait avoué beaucoup de choses et elle y réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle voulait l'aider, vraiment. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi… ou peut-être que si. Pendant leurs discussions, il lui avait montré son vrai lui, celui qu'il était quand aucune pression n'était sur ses épaules, quand personne ne le regardait. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup la personne qu'il était dans ses moments-là. Elle aimait tellement cette personne qu'elle sentait son cœur battre dès qu'elle pensait à lui, dès qu'elle le croisait, dès qu'il levait ses yeux sur elle. C'en était fortement troublant. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait connu pour Ron. Il l'attirait. C'était indéniable. Physiquement. Il y avait plus. Une fois, ils avaient parlé pendant une heure de l'étude des runes, une de ses matières préférés qu'elle partageait avec lui cela s'était révélé passionnant.

Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il voit le trouble qui l'agitait. Cela ne créerait que des difficultés. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry, la carte des maraudeurs entre les mains. Hermione se releva vivement, se mettant devant Drago, non pour le cacher. Harry l'avait vu à la fois sur la carte et en entrant mais aussi pour le protéger, au cas où et elle se doutait bien que les deux garçons penseraient la même chose. Elle ne bougea pas, la peur au ventre.

Derrière elle, elle sentit Drago se lever passer près d'elle puis le vit passer près d'Harry. Celui-ci ne bougea pas mais le fusilla du regard. Avant de quitter les toilettes, il lui lança un regard triste, blasé. Hermione ne dit rien, se sentant désolée. Elle avait l'impression que cette rencontre ne ferait que précipiter les choses. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu.

.

Hermione ne disait rien, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir pris sa carte pour voir où elle était… ou plus vraisemblablement pour savoir où il était, comme il le faisait ces derniers temps. Elle se traita soudain d'imbécile. L'avait-il déjà vu avec Malefoy un soir dans les toilettes ? Que pensait-il donc ? Non… il serait venu plus tôt. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils se fixaient, ne dévoilant rien de leurs pensées. Harry céda le premier. Il soupira et s'approcha.

-Que faisiez-vous ?

-On parlait, avoua-t-elle.

-Vous parliez ? Hermione…

-Je sais que ça va te paraitre dingue… mais… il sait m'écouter.

-Pas moi ?

-Pas toujours, non.

-C'est à cause de Ron ?

-Non, pas du tout. Enfin un peu mais ce n'est en rien un reproche, Harry.

-Ah non ? Tu me dis qu'il a été un meilleur ami pour toi que moi et je ne dois pas mal le prendre ?

-Il… non… ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas…

-Ton ami, ah non ? Ca fait longtemps ?

-Non… enfin le soir où Ron et Lavande… se sont mis ensembles. Harry, tu es un bon ami. Seulement tu es l'ami de Ron aussi et cela fait une différence, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas te dire à quel point je le détestais, et… et tout le reste. Dr… Malefoy m'écoutait vociférer, lui. Il me comprenait si l'on peut dire. Et puis il avait pas besoin de me comprendre vraiment, juste de m'écouter et de blaguer avec moi.

-Pourquoi… tu ne nous en as pas parlé !

-Que voulais-tu que je te dise, Harry ? Oh j'ai rencontré Malefoy dans les toilettes, on s'est fait une bouffe, venez la prochaine fois ?

-La… vous vous êtes vu souvent ?

-Non. Vraiment, Harry. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Ce n'est pas grave ? Il… il a tenté de me lancer un sort impardonnable.

-Nous n'allons pas reparler de ça, si ? Tu lui as lancé un sort de magie noire, toi aussi ! Vous êtes aussi bête l'un que l'autre !

-Je… je ne savais pas. Je l'aurais pas fais.

-Vraiment, Harry ? On parle de Malefoy là.

Harry se tut. Bien sur qu'il y avait déjà pensé… mais le faire…

-Je ne voulais pas Hermione, vraiment.

-Je sais… désolée mais essaie de me comprendre. Cette année… vous avez été dur avec moi. Je sais que tu as fais de ton mieux, et je t'en remercie pour ça. Seulement, j'avais besoin d'autre chose pour oublier la douleur que j'avais en voyant Ron et Lavande ensemble, tu comprends ? Ginny était avec Dean ou un autre… toi dans ta quête… ce qui est totalement normal et je te soutiens à 100%. J'avais juste besoin d'une échappatoire, tu vois ?

-Je… je crois. Mais Malefoy !

-Je sais… mais… il n'est pas comme tu crois. Il a une sorte de carapace et en dessous… il a juste peur.

-Peur de… ?

-Je sais pas trop, on ne se confie pas non plus. C'est quelques bribes. Je crois… que tu as raison. Voldemort l'oblige à faire quelque chose… sinon il tuera ses parents et lui-même. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Ils tombèrent dans le silence, leur cerveau analysant tout ce qui avait été dit.

-Tu… ne le dis pas à Ron s'il te plait, il ne comprendrait pas. Et on vient juste de se réconcilier. S'il te plait.

-D'accord. En fait… je m'inquiétais pour toi… Ginny m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputé.

Hermione serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Touchée par le geste de son ami qui était finalement parti à sa recherche énervée par celui de Ginny même si elle n'aurait pas du. Cela faisait des années qu'elle voulait voir Ginny et Harry ensemble.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Si, je vois bien que c'est quelque chose pour toi.

-Je… je sais que je suis chiante… mais c'est pour votre bien.

-Je sais. Et tu n'es pas chiante… enfin un peu… mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on peut avoir, Hermione. J'essaierais de me montrer à la hauteur maintenant, quoiqu'il se passe autour de nous, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête, laissant couler quelques larmes. Elle serra alors Harry, le remerciant d'être, lui aussi, un très bon ami.

- Dis-moi, fit-il en se reculant un peu pour la dévisager. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Malefoy, hein ?

-Non ! S'écria Hermione en le repoussant et rougissant.

-Tu rougis, déclara-t-il, la voix un peu cassée. Hermione !

-Non, je ne le suis pas. C'est juste… que ça me fait bizarre de voir comme il est mais… non je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, ok ?

-Si tu le dis.

-Je l'affirme !

-Ca va aller entre toi et Ginny ?

-Mais oui. Ca va aller entre toi et Ginny ? Tu devrais te lancer, Harry. Sinon elle se remettra avec quelqu'un d'autres… Et c'est bête de souffrir par amour… surtout par lâcheté. C'est la règle des Serpentards, pas des gryffondors.

-T'as bien raison. Rentrons, ils vont s'inquiéter.

Hermione le suivit parmi les dédales des couloirs pour rentrer dans la salle commune. Ginny était avec Ron. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose pour rassurer Harry qui avait surement besoin de les voir souder mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit, avec un léger geste vers Ron et remonta, la tête dans les nuages. Elle s'avouait un peu déçu que son moment avec Drago soit passé si vite. Cela avait néanmoins permis à Harry et elle de parler un peu…

.

Hermione tremblait. Elle espérait que cela ne se verrait pas trop, au milieu des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle en doutait. Ils étaient trop accaparés à se crier les uns sur les autres. Pour ou contre. Pour ou contre la décision de Dumbledore. Pour ou contre l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy dans leur maison.

Drago avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore, sur les ordres de Voldemort. Harry avait eu raison toute l'année. Drago Malefoy était un mangemort, il avait la marque. Hermione en était malade. Heureusement, Dumbledore avait pu le faire changer d'avis. A l'aide de Severus Rogue, ils avaient fait croire à la mort du directeur et fait disparaitre Drago. Rogue était repartie près de Voldemort, sur ordre de Dumbledore. Drago Malefoy était au Square Grimmaurd, enfermé.

Beaucoup ne voulaient pas qu'il reste mais Dumbledore restait intraitable. Il écoutait gentiment les autres parler, des pour, des contre. Soudain, il leur demanda de se calmer.

-J'ai deux choses à dire. Harry, ici, c'est chez toi. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. A toi de décider. Une autre chose… M. Malefoy a demandé à vous voir, Hermione.

Hermione leva rapidement la tête vers son directeur avant de se sentir rougir. Elle jeta un regard rapide à Harry avant de rebaisser la tête, consciente de tous les regards qui avaient convergés vers elle. Ron et McGonagall prirent la parole en même temps pour refuser à la place d'Hermione mais Dumbledore n'en avait cure, il regardait Harry et Hermione.

-J'accepte, fit Harry. J'étais là à la Tour, il ne le voulait pas. Il était obligé. J'accepte. Il sera grandement surveillé, on verra ce qu'il veut faire… il reste.

-Miss Granger ?

-J'accepte, fit-elle également.

-Il est dans la chambre du dernier étage, sur la gauche.

-Hermione…

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air désolé et remercia ensuite Harry du regard. Elle monta enfin vers la chambre de Drago, le cœur battant. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle était à la fois en colère contre lui, un Mangemort, marqué à vie par ce tatouage elle était ensuite reconnaissante du fait qu'il soit en vie alors qu'il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore enfin, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là.

Elle frappa rapidement et entra. Il était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. A son entrée, il baissa la tête, comme honteux. Elle ferma la porte et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle posa une main sur son bras ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson, surpris par ce toucher. Il leva alors son regard vers elle et elle sourit, rassurante.

Quelque chose avait changé. Entre eux. C'était certain. La guerre avait pris un nouveau tournant. Mais ils étaient tous les deux, et pour eux, c'était devenu l'essentiel.

.

**Voili voilou ! ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais relu ! Je me dis que j'aurais pu arrêter après la discussion avec Harry mais bon j'aime aussi cette petite fin ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour le retard ! En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment de suite à ces OS mais je l'ai pas vraiment formulé et vous en demandiez une alors j'ai pris le temps d'écrire un petit quelque chose, il a fallu ensuite qu'il aille en correction et bref le voici ! J'espère que la suite et fin – cette fois, je précise – vous plaira !**

**Scpotter : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que d'autres personnes n'aient pas aimé ce comportement à Ginny !**

**Clem : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et n'hésite pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait du bien ! Bises**

**Guest : merci ! Voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

-Je peux entrer?

Hermione leva les yeux dans le miroir pour voir Ginny qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se tendit un peu mais acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ginny eut le temps de laisser paraitre un sourire désabusé. Hermione reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire : se coiffer pour la remise des diplômes de Poudlard. Elle était dans deux heures à peine et elle ne voulait pas traîner Elle avait encore plein de choses à faire.

-Prête ? Demanda inutilement Ginny.

-Presque. Toi oui.

-Oui, ça y est. Je vais aller rejoindre ma famille.

-Bien.

-Tu te souviens... de notre dispute ? Avant la guerre. Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas?

-Je t'ai pardonné. Je ne suis pas rancunière.

-Oui, tu m'as pardonnée mais ce ne sera plus comme avant.

-Rien ne sera plus comme avant, Ginny. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je sais, mais notre amitié est importante pour moi. Vraiment.

-Elle l'a été. Je ne suis plus sûre maintenant.

Ginny baissa les yeux, blessée. Hermione s'en voulut et se décida à aller vers elle avant de s'arrêter. Ginny n'avait pas tord, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Comment une dispute anodine avait pu transformer leur amitié en presque rien ? Hermione n'était pas rancunière mais les mots de la rouquine l'avaient profondément vexée à l'époque et ses mots avaient inscrit des doutes dans son amitié avec Harry et Ron ; heureusement, leur amitié avec eux en était ressortie alors qu'avec celle de Ginny, tout ne s'était que défait. Et Hermione n'avait rien fait pour les sauver.

-Ginny, on est amie et on le sera toujours. Ce qu'on a traversé ensemble...

-Mais ce n'est plus comme avant, tu ne te confies presque plus à moi.

-Toi non plus, on évolue, ça ne veut rien dire.

-Ça veut tout dire.

-Je comprends pas ce que tu veux, Ginny, avoua Hermione en levant les bras vers le ciel. Qu'attends-tu de moi?

-Je ne sais pas, autre chose. Cette phrase, ces mots, je les regrette.

-Je sais, mais ils sont là. Tu étais jalouse sans raison. Tu avais déjà son cœur à ce moment-là. Je n'ai jamais entravé votre relation.

-Je sais, je l'ai cru, c'était si dur de l'aimer sans rien avoir en retour. Tu avais tout, toi.

-Tu te trompes. Harry et Ron ont toujours été plus proches entre eux qu'avec moi et c'est normal. Ce sont deux garçons. Ça n'enlève rien à la loyauté, à l'amitié entre nous. C'est ça que tu n'as jamais compris.

-Peut-être bien.

-Il faut que je finisse de me préparer avant d'aller retrouver mes parents, Ginny.

-Tu vas leur présenter Malefoy ?

-Ils le connaissent déjà.

-Ah.

-Après la guerre... je leur ai présenté. Il m'a aidé à les ramener d'Australie.

Ginny hocha la tête, peinée. Elle n'en avait pas conscience à l'époque mais elle avait signé le glas de leur amitié ; elle s'en voulait, ce n'était que de la jalousie d'adolescente, rien de plus. Néanmoins, elle voulait se battre pour la récupérer. Cela prendrait du temps, c'était certain mais elle comptait bien sur sa ténacité.

-Je sens une réserve chez Harry.

-Tu crois que c'est ma faute.

-J'y ai pensé.

-Encore une fois, ce n'est pas moi.

-C'est quoi alors?

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Théo.

-Non, tu ne sais rien.

-Peut-être pas. J'en sais assez.

-Et tu l'as dit à Harry.

-Non mais il le sait. De la même façon que je l'ai apprise.

-Cette année, elle a été tellement difficile. J'étais seule, vous étiez parti.

-Tu avais Luna, Neville. Dis pas que tu n'avais personne. Je ne te juge pas, je m'en fiche.

-Tu vois, tu t'en fiches de moi.

-Harry t'aime. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

-Et moi je ne suis rien.

-Non, tu es une amie mais... je ne te comprends plus, il nous faudra surement du temps pour nous reconstruire.

-Tu en as envie?

-Tu comptes toujours pour moi.

-Tu vas dire à Harry que tu me l'as dit ?

-C'est probable.

-Vous avant nous, c'est ça?

-Oui. Pendant un temps, c'était toi avant lui mais c'est selon les circonstances.

Ginny secoua la tête et finit par sortir du dortoir de son amie. Hermione s'en voulut. Un peu. Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ça aujourd'hui. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis leur dispute. Elles n'étaient plus des gamines. Elles avaient du lutter pour leur vie, pour leur camp pendant plus de deux ans. Aujourd'hui, après leur retour à Poudlard, elles allaient être diplômées pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. La guerre était derrière elles. Hermione en avait conscience, elles arriveraient à reconstruire quelque chose. Elles étaient liées par trop de chose pour ne pas le faire : Ron, Harry, Luna... tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé pendant la guerre.

Se déclarant prête, Hermione rejoignit les garçons. Eux aussi, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient grandis. La perte de Fred avait transformé Ron. Fini l'ado un peu nigaud. Il était presque un homme sûr de lui et courageux. Hermione en était fière. Leur amitié en avait pris un coup quand il avait appris pour sa relation ambiguë avec Drago mais ce qu'elle avait dit à Ginny était vrai. Leur amitié dépassait tout ça. Elle était forte et indestructible. Ils avaient parlés - s'étaient disputés plutôt, il ne lui avait quasiment plus parlé pendant des semaines avant qu'elle n'ait un accident et qu'il comprenne qu'il avait été bête et puis il avait rencontré Pansy et ça aussi ça l'avait transformé, songea Hermione avec un sourire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux là puissent avoir une quelconque relation et pourtant, maintenant, elle ne les imaginait pas l'un sans l'autre.

Harry l'accueilli dans ses bras. Cette discussion, après la dispute avec Ginny, avait mis sur un nouvel angle leur amitié. Harry l'avait bien mieux compris que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru, il l'avait toujours soutenu et elle avait fait de même, comme à son habitude. La recherche des horcruxes, la lutte contre Voldemort avait été pénible, plus que difficile. Ça l'avait marqué à vie, peut-être plus que quiconque. Apprendre que Ginny avait eu une relation avec Théo l'avait profondément blessé mais il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'attendre, aussi ne la jugeait-il pas coupable. Peut-être réussirait-il à se convaincre de cela et à aller de l'avant avec elle. Hermione souhaitait juste qu'il soit heureux.

-Prêts?

-Ouais, ronchonna Ron en enfilant sa cravate. Hâte que ça se finisse.

-Poudlard va me manquer, intervint tristement Harry.

-Faut que je rejoigne Pansy, lança Ron avant d'embrasser Hermione rapidement sur la joue et de filer.

Hermione sourit.

-J'ai parlé à Ginny.

-Ah? Tu lui as dit.

-Désolée. Elle semblait vouloir... on a parlé de cette dispute, en sixième année, tu te souviens?

-Tu parles si je m'en souviens ! J'ai presque failli tuer Malefoy, Ginny m'a défendu et j'ai découvert que vous aviez... bref, ce que vous aviez. Journée mémorable. Deux jours après...

-Il s'en est passé des choses, depuis.

-Oui, et nous voilà diplômés.

-Enfin ! On a déjà du retard sur les autres.

-T'auras jamais du retard sur quoi que ce soit.

-Bon.

-Va le rejoindre. Je vais rejoindre les Weasley, c'est eux, ma famille.

-Merci.

Hermione l'enlaça rapidement avant de sortir à son tour. Oui, les Weasley étaient la famille d'Harry désormais. Par Ron, par Ginny, tout simplement par amour. Elle descendit dans le hall, ses parents ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Il était déjà là, il l'attendait. Il lui sourit quand il la vit et elle lui sourit en retour. Dire qu'il y a trois ans, ils en étaient à se détester. Son arrivée à l'Ordre, en tant que prisonnier tout d'abord, n'avait pas été facile. Drago ne voulait pas se battre contre sa famille, contre ses amis. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'intégrer. En plus, Hermione n'avait pas été présente au début, lancée à la recherche des horcruxes avec Harry et Ron sous l'égide, les premiers temps de Dumbledore qui avait fini par mourir à cause de la blessure à sa main. Drago avait souffert de la solitude et du fait d'être comme un prisonnier. Il avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'Ordre, à vouloir se faire une idée, par lui-même. Il s'était bizarrement lié avec Bill qui était devenu comme son mentor, un ami. Et quand elle était revenue, ils avaient réappris à se connaitre. Depuis, entre eux, c'était bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa légèrement.

-Prête?

-Bien obligée. Mes parents vont arriver.

Drago grimaça rapidement. Il aurait aimé que ses parents soient là pour le soutenir, le féliciter ils avaient attendu ça pendant longtemps; Malheureusement, sa mère était morte et son père en prison. Hermione le serra dans ses bras, ce n'était pas facile pour lui et elle ne pouvait vraiment l'aider autrement que par son soutien et sa présence.

-Les voilà, allons les saluer.

Main dans la main, ils allèrent saluer les Granger avant d'entre dans la Grande Salle récupérer leur diplôme avec deux ans de retard. Deux ans qu'ils ne rattraperaient jamais, qu'ils les avaient fait grandir brusquement, les faisant passer de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, sans vraiment d'intermédiaire.

Hermione s'installa dans les rangs, repéra Harry, Ron et Ginny à qui elle sourit. Leur vie allait changer, il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant et peut-être devait-elle pardonner définitivement à Ginny pour ça. Elle avait pardonné bien des choses à Drago. Mais Drago n'avait pas été son ami. Elle soupira, non, ne plus penser à ça. Penser à l'avenir, elle allait être diplômé. Elle allait commencer une formation, ses amis acceptaient Drago. Elle allait pouvoir être heureuse, sans la guerre, sans disputes puériles. Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais.

.

.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup à vous et à bientôt !**


End file.
